What Happened To The Teletubbies?
by Heatblaster
Summary: I was so ultimately horribly bored! So I made this.What did happen to the Teletubbies after the series ended? They went their sepersate ways. Rated T for sex reference.
1. What Happened To Tinki Winki?

One day Tinki Winki was walking through the wood when he got nuked.


	2. What Happened To Lala?

"Hello. My name is Lala, and I'm doing a Saturday night talk show. First, we have David Tennant talking about his role as The Doctor." smiled Lala.

Then, everbody's favourite actor came into the room.

"Hello, David. My name's Lala." grinned Lala.

"Yes I know." groaned David dryly.

"Erm... OK. Did you ever make babies with Billie Piper?" asked Lala.

"Why do you want to know that?" yelled David.

"Well, you loved her in Doctor Who, so I was just wondering if you two had..." Lala got cut off.

"Ok you stupid anntennae dork I'm going!" rasped David and he stalked off.

"But David, the public deserve to know!" Lala yelled after him. Lala sat in her chair, grinning at the audience.

"Erm... OK. No we have everyone's favourite dino, Barney The Dinosaur!" she grinned. The purple monster walked on stage.

"I like you." he said as he walked. He sat where David had sat before.

"Now, Barney, we all want to know why little babies think we suck and you are good." Lala asked.

"Well, it's quite simple, Lala..." started Barney, but he was cut off by the sound of the TARDIS. David exited the TARDIS with a machine gun and shot her until she was almost dead. Then Freema Agyeman and Billie Piper came out and beat Lala round the head with baseball bats. David turned his head to Barney.

"Yaright, Barn?" asked David.

"Yeah." replied Barney.


	3. What Happened To Tinki Winki? Part 2

Tinki Winki crept out from under the bomb and then he got shot by a hunter.


	4. What Happened To Dipsy?

Dipsy was driving his aeroplane through the air. Then, he saw a familiar jet. It was the enemies.

"Let's kill him!" growled Dipsy. He pressed a button on the control panel, and a machine gun shot out of the front.

BANG!

The aeroplane was shot down. It fell down to the woods below and burst into flames. Then, Dipsy heard a crackling sound from his wing. He looked at his Teletummy and saw his wing was on fire. Dipsy screamed in a ear-peircing tone.

He leant out the window, and threw some Teletubbie Custard at the windscreen of the aeroplane behind. The plane fell and burst into flames. He looked back at the screen and saw yet another enemy aeroplane.

"That's it, your dead!" growled Dipsy. He pressed a button to shoot the machine gun, but ended up pressing the "Teletubbie Toaster" button. A toaster popped up from the panel and blocked the screen.

"$#&!" swore Dipsy.

A claw jutted out from the panel and grabbed hold of Dipsy's chin. The claw threw his head upwards, and Teletubbie Toast shot into his mouth. Dipsy fell out of the window and onto Tinki Winki's head. Dipsy - and Tinki Winki (again) - was dead.

Inside the jet that was about to be shot by Dipsy, Milo from the Tweenies was shown to be driving it.

"I love my job." grinned Milo.


	5. What Happened To Tinki Winki? Part 3

Tinki Winki got up and threw Dipsy's body in a ditch. Then a poisonous viper came out a bush and bit Tinki Winki's penis.


	6. What Happened To Po?

Po looked at the camera. He was starring in his own new TV show, Popopo-po Po-popo. He was very scared.

"Aaaaand ACTION!" shouted the cameraman. "Remember, we are on live."

"So, Popopo-po Po-popo, what should we do?" said Pooty.

"Erm... your a Super Saiyan, you think of something!" replied Po.

"What did you just say?" asked Pooty.

"We must find the Dragonball!" exclaimed Po.

"Erm... Popopo-po Po-popo, this is a terribly bad spoof to Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, not Dragonball!"

"Don't worry, Trunks, the author doesn't even like Bobobo-bo Bo-whatever!" replied Po.

"He doesn't like Dragonball, either." countered Pooty.

"But he likes Pokemon. I choose you, Rayquaza!" screamed Po.

"$#&!" swore Pooty at the massive dragon. Pooty got chased of stage.

"Well, all's well the ends well." smiled Po. Then, a masked person appeared and took him hostage, chained him to a radiator and took out a shotgun. Then two more masked people appeared and had machine guns.

"Who are you? Unmask yourself!" ordered Po. The man in the center and revealed himself to be...

"Jake! I knew it was you!" growled Po. The other two revealed themselves to be...

"Bella and Fizz!" snarled Po. Then Po got shot by the two machine guns. Then Barney appeared on the stage smoking a cigar, and dressed like the godfather.

"Well done, my minions. Now, there are only the cameo characters to be killed. Milo will take care of them." grinned Barney. The Tweenies laughed evilly.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
